Fun for the sad girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Why doesn't any guys like me? I've always been a good person." says Sonny.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

 **Fun for the sad girl**

 **Sonny Munroe is a sad girl in a small simple town in Wisconsin.**

Despite being so cute and sweet, no guy has ever wanted her so she is a very innocent virgin who's never even kissed a boy.

Poor little Sonny has barely masturbated.

"I wish I could get some bedroom action..." says Sonny in a weak sad tone.

After her parents died last year, Sonny live alone in a tiny apartment.

"Why doesn't any guys like me? I've always been a good person." says Sonny.

Sonny drink some tea.

Her outfit for the day is an oversized yellow t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

2 hours later she goes to bed, still wearing her clothes.

"Damn!" says Sonny in slight anger as she goes to sleep.

The next day.

"I hope today will be cute." says Sonny as she wake up.

She sit up in bed and grab her water bottle from the nightstand and takes a sip.

"Alright..." mumbles Sonny and takes off her clothes and put on a tight cowgirl shirt and baggy old jeans.

Sonny grab her teddy bear and put it on the bed.

"I'm not gonna go to school. I'll fail high school anyways so no need to even try." says Sonny.

Sonny walk to the kitchen and makes a bacon sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"Not bad..." says Sonny about her sandwich and coffee.

2 hours later.

"Who could that be?" says Sonny as the door bell rings.

Sonny open the door.

She get very surprised when she sees Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of the TV show 'MacKenzie Falls' which happens to be Sonny's favorite show.

For almost a year, Sonny's had a secret crush on Chad and wanted to be fucked by him because she know that he is sex crazy and has a big dick.

He is also egocentric and lazy, but Sonny still wanna feel his dick deep in her little pussy.

"Chad...?" says Sonny.

"Yes, you are my number one fan so after someone informed me of that, I decided to stop by." says Chad.

"Awww! Thanks. Please...fuck me and cum in me." says Sonny, who cry in joy. She is very happy to meet Chad.

"You wanna get fucked huh?" says Chad.

"I do 'cause I know that you love to fuck cute girls." says Sonny. "Please...let me be one of the lucky ones who get to have a cozy sexy time with you. I want it soooooo much."

"First there something uou need to know. I don't love anyone. I only fuck for my own fun and I never use condoms. I cum in the pussy ever time." says Chad.

"Yeah and I knew all that. I do have a crush on you, but I'd still be happy to just get fucked, as long as you fuck all sexy and cum in my cute pussy." says Sonny.

"I can do that, if you honestly want me to do it, baby." says Chad.

"Okay...by the way, who informed you that I'm your number one fan?" says Sonny.

"Sorry. The person told me to never reveal her name." says Chad.

"Why?" says Sonny.

"I don't know." says Chad. "Let's start."

"Yeah, drill my pussy, but start gentle. I'm still a virgin." says Sonny.

"I'll go easy on you, sweetie." says Chad as he unbutton his pants so his big stiff dick pop out.

"Yay!" says Sonny with a big smile of joy as she takes off her jeans. She wear no panties.

Sonny and Chad goes into Sonny's bedroom.

Chad gently push down Sonny ont the bed, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to gently fuck her.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sonny.

"Yeah, your pussy is very nice." says Chad.

"Thanks." moans Sonny.

"Is my dick big enough for you?" says Chad.

"Mmm, yes it is!" moans a very horny Sonny.

"Good girl, relax and enjoy my famous dick." says Chad, fucking slightly harder.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Sonny.

"Yeah, my little slut." says Chad.

"Awww!" moans Sonny.

"Holy shit, baby!" moans Chad.

"Fuck me..." whisper Sonny, all sexy and erotic.

"Sure." moans Chad.

"I love your big stiff dick." moans Sonny.

"Thanks. Your pussy is pretty sweet too." moans Chad.

Chad fuck faster.

"Yes, pretend that I'm a little whore...so sexy!" moans Sonny.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Chad, who is very horny, just like Sonny is.

"Mmmm!" moans Sonny.

"Damn, baby!" moans Chad in a deep manly tone.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fucking crap!" moans Chad as he cum in Sonny's pussy.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Sonny with pleasure as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

The next day.

Sonny have lunch with her only friend Katy Green at the local pizza place.

"Did you and Chad have a good time?" says Katy.

"Yes. Wait...did you tell him to fuck me?" says Sonny.

"Yeah. I'm the secret person who made it happen." says Katy.

"How do you know him?" says Sonny.

"I do not. I simply went to his Twitter page and told him about you and he actually, to my surprise, accepted to help me make your dream come true, girl." says Katy.

"Awww! Thanks so much, girl." says Sonny.

"No problem. Anything for you 'cause we're buddies." says Katy.

"Yay!" says a happy Sonny.

"I'm glad it was good for you." says Katy. "Where did he cum?"

"Actually...in me." says Sonny.

"Okay. Sexy." says Katy with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, it was very sexy." says Sonny as she blush a little.

"Cute." says Katy.

"Awesome." says Sonny.

"Awww!" says Katy.

"So nice of you to do what you did for me." says Sonny.

"You're welcome, my friend." says Katy.

"So sweet." says Sonny.

"Yes." says Katy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
